Articulated vs. Non-Articulated Gotz Dolls
This article covers the topic of the different types of articulation found on Sylvia Natterer's line of FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS Gotz Dolls. Articulation is defined as the ability of a doll to move one or more of its body parts in an extended position independently away from the doll body and maintain such position in a pose. * Articulation Dolls will be able to move/pose one or more of its doll body parts. * Non-Articulation Doll will not be able to move/pose any of its doll body parts. Articulated vs. Non-Articulated Articulated Dolls have one (or more) moveable, poseable doll body parts. In order for a body part or limb to articulate, it must contain an "internal mechanism" (i.e ball-jointed socket; tensions cord) that will allow it to perform such movement. These internal mechanisms are referred to as "articulation joints." Where each articulation joint is located on the body is referred to as an "articulation location", which helps the reader understand where on the doll body a body part can move/pose. Non-articulated Dolls will have zero articulated joints; their body parts are either fixed in position (i.e. they cannot move) or their articulation locations cannot hold an independent pose (i.e. unless cloth articulation joint locations contain an articulation mechanism). Not all cloth dolls are non-articulated dolls. Different Articulation Types 1. NON-Articulated Dolls: *'NONE/NON-ARTICULATED: (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll cannot sit/stand unaided; no body part can independently articulate. Body parts may be sculpted bent (as with baby dolls' legs) vs. articulate. Shoulders and upper thighs are FIXED. Head may be FIXED or rotate only. Ex. Soft-bodied dolls/baby dolls will fit within this category. 2. Articulated Dolls Categories: PARTIAL ARTICULATION (2-3 JOINTS MOVE/POSE): *'Either shoulders or hips will articulate'= if only hips articulate, doll will sit/stand without help; if only shoulders articulate, doll cannot sit/stand unaided. Head may articulate; be fixed; or rotate only. Ex. Most breastplate dolls (i.e. a vinyl shoulders and/or upper chest area with cloth lower torso) will fit within this category. MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE): * Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose; head may articulate or manually rotate only. FULLY ARTICULATED (6+ JOINTS MOVE/POSE): *Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips articulate; neck articulates. Additional body parts will articulate: waist; both elbows; both wrists; both knees; both ankles will move/pose if articulated. Dolls within this category are mostly vinyl however, a few types of cloth dolls will fully articulate. Ex. Happy Kidz and Nane Roskothen dolls (fully-articulated cloth doll) will fit within this category. Different Articulation Mechanisms An articulation mechanism is located within an articulation joint (which is located in an articulation location); for a doll to be able to move/pose, it must have an articulation mechanisms that allows this movement. There are several different types of articulation mechanisms, some of which are mentioned here. *'Ball-Jointed Socket': some dolls have ball-jointed sockets that contain u-shaped cups with tension cord; the cord is threaded through the cup and secured via metal or plastic clamp. *'Tension Cord = Strung Dolls': strung dolls have two (one for each side of the body) bungee-type cords that run through a hollow doll body and are secured to each articulation joint via a metal "s" hook located within the limb; these hooks are then attached to the center cord causing tension - this tension, that when taunt, allows that body part to move/pose. *'Wire/Plastic Armature': some soft-bodied dolls/doll body parts are able to move/pose when a length of wire or plastic "armature" (i.e. this armature forms essentially a flexible skeleton) is run through an articulation joint. Soft-bodied dolls typically have this type of articulation joint as the narrow armature allows for plenty of stuffing to be packed around it. Some dolls will only have this flexible skeleton within the upper or lower part of their torso (such as with partially-articulated dolls), or they may have armature that runs through the entire body, making them fully articulated dolls. *'Rotational Joints': some dolls have articulation joints that rotate or "swing" in a circular movement but do not allow the limb to extend away from the doll body. These articulation mechanisms typically have a grooved "lip" design whereby the limb is inserted into the torso and is held into place with a "ridge" that prevents the limb from being removed. Different Articulation Locations 1. ARTICULATION JOINT: NECK/HEAD It can be difficult to tell if a neck is truly articulated. Some appear articulated (such as with an American Girl-style type neck), but in actuality, the head is only able to "manually rotate" within its cloth torso. Also, a neck may appear FIXED (all one, non-jointed piece) but actually be articulated as the internal mechanism is located within the head, etc. *'Articulation Location: Head': Neck will be "jointed" vinyl with an internal articulation mechanism located either within the head itself or where the neck meets the torso; allows head to move/pose independently from neck or torso. 2. ARTICULATION JOINT: SHOULDER *'Articulation Location: Arm': Either entire arm will move/pose independently from body or only the upper arm will slightly move/pose. 3. ARTICULATION JOINT: HIP *'Articulation Location: Leg': Moves/poses the entire leg. 4. ARTICULATION JOINT: TORSO *'Articulation Location: Waist:' Doll torso will articulate upper and lower torso independently. Only all-vinyl dolls have an articulated waist. 5. ARTICULATION JOINT: KNEE CAP *'Articulation Location: Lower Leg: '''Lower leg (below knee) will move/pose independently from thigh. 6. '''ARTICULATION JOINT: WRIST ' *'Articulation Location: Wrist': Hand will move/pose independently from forearm. Some dolls are sculpted to have curved wrists. The doll Gotz Girl is a good physical example of this. 7. ARTICULATION JOINT: ELBOW *'Articulation Location: Elbow:' Forearm will move/pose independently from upper arm. 8. ARTICULATION JOINT: ANKLE *'Articulation Location: Ankle:' Foot will move/pose independently from lower leg. Category:Browse Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:General Information